


Captain Bossy

by flawedamythyst



Series: Sergeant Snuggles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Polyamory, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Set immediately after Sergeant Snuggles, after they made it to Tony's bed. Essentially a PWP.Written for Justlikeluna and betaed by 1electricpirate.





	

When Tony first bought his bed, Pepper had taken one look at it and accused him of going over-the-top.

_“Come on, Tony, you’re not even that tall, why the hell do you need so much space?”_

Once there were four guys in it, though, Tony’s bed suddenly seemed a bit on the small side. It was a good thing none of them minded getting close to each other. Really close to each other.

Clint was pretty much on top of Bucky and had somehow managed to lose all his clothes in the time it had taken him to get from the door to the bed. Bucky had his real arm clasped around Clint’s waist to pull him in close against his body as they kissed, but Tony could see he was being a bit more tentative with his metal hand, just resting his fingertips against Clint’s hip.

They should probably do something about that, make sure he knew he didn’t need to worry about using both his hands. Tony would get to that at some point, but right now he was totally distracted by how it felt to be straddling Steve’s lap, Steve’s back up against the headboard, their erections pressed together through their pants and Steve’s mouth exploring down Tony’s neck.

“Jesus fuck,” gasped Clint as Bucky did something clearly awesome. “But, seriously, how the fuck do you guys still have pants on?”

“We were kinda distracted,” said Steve, sliding his hands down to Tony’s waist, pushing his fingers below the waistband of his lounge pants so that he could grope his ass.

“You should feel free to help us catch up, though,” said Bucky, letting go of Clint and folding his arms back behind his head. He pushed his hips up against Clint’s. “C’mon, Hawkeye.”

Clint sat up, moving back to sit on Bucky’s thighs, which pretty much put his whole body on display, from the thick curves of his shoulders down to the lines of his abs and his hard cock, curving up towards his stomach. Tony enjoyed the view for a long moment before the realisation dawned that he was in bed with three guys who were all younger and fitter than him.

Okay, no, he was Tony Stark, he was not going to develop an inferiority complex because of two super-soldiers and a guy who spent half his life in the gym. It’s not like it was a fair playing field, after all, and besides, he was _Tony fucking Stark_. No one who spent time in his bed ever left it disappointed.

“See, if you’d read my file you’d know that I don’t take too well to direct orders,” said Clint. He ran his hand down Bucky’s chest, pausing to rub a thumb over his nipple, which made Bucky suck in breath and arch up into his touch. Huh, Tony would have to remember that reaction.

“I actually had noticed that,” said Steve. “You know, once or twice.”

Clint grinned at him. “Hey, I still follow orders better than Tony, right?”

“Lies,” said Tony. “Lies and slander, I am all about the chain of command.” He took a page out of Clint’s book and tried tweaking Steve’s nipple. Steve didn’t react quite as strongly as Bucky, but he did suck in a satisfyingly sharp breath and squeezed Tony’s ass in response.

“None of you guys are any good at orders,” said Steve. “I think on our last mission the only one who actually did what I said the whole time was the Hulk.”

“Well, yeah,” said Clint. “You just told him to smash. If I got the kinda orders that I was going to do anyway, I’d follow them.”

Bucky snorted, running his hands along Clint’s thighs. “I thought I had done that and yet, my pants are still on.”

“You ain’t my commanding officer,” said Clint, bending down to kiss him again, wet and filthy, hands tangling in Bucky’s hair. Man, that was hot, like having live porn right there in the room. Tony pressed closer to Steve as arousal ran through him, rolling his hips against the hard line of Steve’s cock.

Steve groaned and pulled him in to kiss him again. “I’m the commanding officer,” he said breathlessly against Tony’s lips when he’d pulled away. “Clint, starting taking pants off.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” said Clint. He gave Bucky one last kiss then pulled away, sitting up and shifting to one side. Bucky propped himself up on his elbows to watch, but Clint didn’t reach for his zipper. He moved up close to Tony instead, putting his hands around Tony’s waist and starting to undo his flies. Tony found himself caught between Clint and Steve, smooth skin pressing up against both sides of his body. Oh yeah, he could handle this.

“I guess that’s what I get for giving vague orders,” said Steve, pulling his hands out of the way.

“Yup,” said Clint, hooking his chin on Tony’s shoulder. Once he had Tony’s zipper open, he reached into his pants to give his cock a grope, fingers closing around Tony and squeezing firmly enough to make Tony moan and tip his head back against Clint’s shoulder.

“Jesus Christ,” he said, with feeling.

“You know, I kinda like your interpretation,” said Steve, leaning in so that he could kiss Clint over Tony’s shoulder. The move caused an interesting kind of friction on Tony’s cock and he shamelessly ground down into it.

“I don’t,” muttered Bucky, sitting up, then there was a pause as Steve and Clint kept kissing. “Okay, so the view’s pretty nice,” he admitted.

“You should try it from this angle,” said Tony, torn between pressing forward into Clint’s hand and backwards against Clint’s cock.

“Maybe we should switch it up,” said Steve, pulling away from Clint and relaxing back against the headboard, leaving Tony cold all down his front. Taking his chance, Clint pulled Tony back against himself, settling with Tony between his legs as Bucky moved in so that he could kiss Steve.

“That’s a pretty nice view as well,” said Clint, pulling his hands away from Tony’s cock so that he could actually start pulling down his pants. Tony helped him, pushing them down his legs and then chucking them off the bed. He kept his eyes on Steve and Bucky as he did so, watching as Steve clutched his fingers in Bucky’s hair to pull him in close, his other arm circling his waist.

“Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that you guys needed a pilot that day on the helicarrier?” added Clint.

“Bet you didn’t think when you were getting your pilot’s licence that it would lead you here,” said Tony.

Clint snorted. “If I had, I might have bitched about it less,” he said, then drew his hand down Tony’s chest, tracing around the arc reactor before descending back over his stomach to his cock. “Hey, so, we’re now the only naked people in this room,” he said as Tony arched up into his grip. “What d’you say that we take advantage of that?”

“Excellent plan,” said Tony, breathlessly. “Lemme just—” He pulled away from Clint with great reluctance so that he could turn around and kiss him, pulling him sideways and up the bed so that he could stretch out underneath him, tangling their legs so that their erections were pressed together.

“Oh yeah,” said Clint. “That works.” He settled down against Tony, kissing him as he rolled his hips against him, putting pressure on Tony’s cock in all the right ways. Jesus, that felt good.

“Stevie,” Tony heard Bucky say, somewhere off beyond the feel of Clint’s body against his and Clint’s mouth on Tony’s. “Stevie, I think we got behind somehow.”

“I bet we can catch up,” said Steve, and there was the sound of sudden movement and clothes being shucked. Tony ignored it in favour of running his hands over Clint’s back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles flexing as he moved against Tony, then continued on down to his ass.

He was getting pretty turned on but he didn’t want to come like this, however nice it was. He was kinda hoping that this wasn’t going to be one-off, but just in case it was, he wanted to make sure he’d got everything he could out of the experience.

“Hang on,” he said to Clint, pushing at his shoulders. “Hang on, let me just—” Clint pulled back and braced himself over Tony, forearms taking his weight and chest heaving. Tony wriggled up the bed, out from under him, until he could reach the nightstand drawer and pull it open. He grabbed the lube and a bunch of condoms out of it and dropped them onto the bed.

“Oh, good thinking,” said Clint, grabbing for the lube.

“I kinda want one of you to fuck me,” said Tony.

“Jesus,” Steve muttered, then leaned in from somewhere above Tony’s head and kissed him. “I’m betting we can make that happen, right, guys?”

“Oh yeah,” agreed Bucky, moving down the bed so that he could kiss Tony too. Man, if Tony had known that suggestion would go down so well, he’d have made it months ago.

Bucky’s metal fingers brushed over his shoulder then disappeared and Tony remembered what he had thought earlier, about him being too careful about that arm. As great as Sergeant Snuggles was, maybe they should have made it clear that they didn’t have a problem with his arm, only with how uncomfortable it was to hug.

Tony reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Maybe he should try asking for something else he’d been thinking about for a few months. “And, uh, at risk of being accused of some kinda weird tech kink, I was also kinda hoping to get a couple of these inside me first.”

Bucky stared at him. “You want me to fuck you with my metal fingers?”

Clint laughed. “Okay, yeah, you’re getting accused of a weird tech kink, Stark.”

“Come on,” said Tony, “Look at these babies. Like you don’t want to know what they feel like fucking into you.”

Clint looked at Bucky’s hand, still held in Tony’s, then reached out and placed his hand over both of theirs. “Yeah, okay, maybe I’m a bit curious,” he admitted.

“Next time,” said Tony. “I asked first.”

Bucky snorted. “You guys are weird,” he said, then pulled his hand away to nudge at Clint. “Give me the lube and get out the way then. Gotta give the man what he wants.”

Clint let out a long suffering sigh, then leaned down to give Tony a long, thorough kiss before he moved away. “This having more than two people in bed thing involves a lot more moving around than when there’s just two of you.”

“It’s more fun, though,” said Tony, grinning at Bucky and spreading his legs so that he could settle between them, then drawing them up to expose his ass.

“Stevie, chuck me a pillow,” said Bucky, and pushed it unto Tony’s hips to get him at a better angle. “You’ll have to bear with me,” he said to Tony. “It’s been a few decades since I did this.”

Tony grinned at him. “Ah, it’s like riding a bike.”

“Hey, Bucky, remember when you crashed your bike into that trash can?” said Steve, because he was an asshole. 

Bucky scowled. “It came outta nowhere,” he muttered, opening up the lube.

Tony took a moment to just look at him and appreciate that he was in bed with this guy. Even with the scowl on his face and his hair hanging down to get in his eyes as he tipped some lube out into his hand, he was still stunningly good looking. How the hell had Tony managed to luck out and get all three of these guys into bed? How the fuck was he going to keep them there for longer than the few weeks it usually took for the novelty of fucking him to wear off?

Bucky rested his metal hand on Tony’s hip. “Probably best to start with the other one,” he said, running a finger down the cleft of Tony’s ass and making him shiver with anticipation.

“Yeah, great,” said Tony. “Just, you know. Soon.”

Bucky gave him a smirk and Tony considered that maybe getting a guy who had been trained in slow torture to do this wasn’t the best idea. “Oh, there’s no rush,” he said, trailing finger up again, circling Tony’s hole but not pressing inside. Tony groaned.

****

Okay, so, Clint would be lying if he said he’d never thought about the erotic possibilities of Bucky’s arm, but only in a vague way whilst he was jerking off, like he thought about a whole load of kinky shit that wasn’t ever really going to happen. Watching the smirk on Bucky’s face as he actually slid a metal finger inside Tony (after way too long spent teasing him and then fucking him with one of his real fingers until Tony was spitting curse words at him to _get the fuck on with it already_ ) not to mention the way Tony gasped at the sensation and then pushed back into his hand as if desperate for more, was enough for Clint to immediately upgrade those fantasies from vague to something he definitely needed to try sometime soon.

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” said Steve.

“Fuck yeah,” said Clint. “Bucky, man, don’t take this the wrong way, but at some point I wanna fuck myself on your fingers until I come just from that.”

Bucky tore his gaze away from Tony to look at him. “Is there a wrong way to take that?”

“You know,” said Tony between deep breaths as he rolled his hips back in time with Bucky’s thrusts. “If you’ve got a metal fetish—” Bucky did something that made him pause to let out a groan, hands fisting in the sheets. “Shit, holy shit, so good, do that again.”

“Finish the sentence,” said Bucky and Tony gave him a wide-eyed look then groaned.

“Shit, okay, if you’ve got a metal fetish then I’ve got a whole suit you might like to get up close and personal with. I’ve finished, I’m done, do it again.”

Bucky did it again. Tony bit off a curse word and screwed his eyes shut.

“Yeah, no dice,” said Clint. “Bucky’s arm is sexy-sleek. Your suit is just gaudy.”

“Gaudy?!” exclaimed Tony with indignation, then Bucky did whatever it was a third time and he lost his train of thought, pushing back into Bucky’s hand.

Jesus, just watching this was almost overwhelmingly arousing. Clint could only begin to imagine what it must be like to be Tony. He found his hand on his erection, giving it a squeeze.

“Oh no,” said Steve, taking his wrist and pulling it away. “C’mon, Hawkeye. You don’t get into bed with three other guys and then jerk yourself off.”

“I don’t see anyone else doing it for me,” Clint said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Steve considered that a moment, linking his fingers with Clint’s. “Tell you what,” he said. “How about you suck me off, and then I’ll see how I feel about helping you out.”

Tony managed a snort. “Bossy, Cap.”

“You can’t honestly tell me you were expecting anything else from him,” said Bucky. “Even when he was tiny, he was bossy as fuck.”

“I’m not bossy,” said Steve. “I’ve just got a clear picture on what our strategy should be. Right now, that strategy should be Clint sucking me off.” He spread his legs and rested back on his arms, nodding meaningfully at his erection.

“Okay, I’m down with that,” said Clint, settling into place and running his hands down Steve’s chest because, wow, hello muscles. “But yeah, bossy.”

Steve set a hand on Clint’s shoulder and gently pushed down. “Hawkeye,” he said, in his this-is-a-serious-order-pay-attention voice. “Suck me off.”

Oh Christ, that was hot. Clint let himself be pushed down, opening his mouth to take Steve in and sucking down his cock as far as he could, which was pretty damn far, even if he did say so himself.

“Y’know, Tony really likes you being bossy,” said Bucky casually, as Tony panted noisy breaths at whatever he was doing. “Every time you give an order, I can feel his muscles clenching up.”

“Yeah?” asked Steve. “You want me to tell you what to do, Tony? Or, how about I tell Bucky what to do instead?”

Okay, he didn’t sound nearly breathless enough for a guy who had Clint’s mouth around his dick, even allowing for the super-soldier thing. Clint took that as a sign that he needed to suck harder, pulling back so that he could run his tongue around the head and then sinking back down.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” gasped Tony. “Yeah, okay.”

Steve rested a hand on the back of Clint’s neck, giving it a squeeze.

“Bucky, give him another one,” said Steve. “And slow it down a notch, I reckon we want to keep this nice and easy, make sure he doesn’t get too close just yet.”

He was starting to sound a bit breathless, which Clint counted as a win. He ran his hands along the insides of Steve’s thighs to his cock, then took a grip on the bit of his impressive erection that he couldn’t quite fit in his mouth.

“That’s all well and good, Steve,” said Bucky. “But just cuz Tony wants you to boss me about doesn’t mean I’m gonna do what you say.”

Steve’s hand on Clint’s neck pressed him further down and Clint let him guide him.

“Don’t go chasing an insubordination charge, Sergeant Barnes,” he snapped, and Clint didn’t have to be looking to know Tony shuddered at his tone.

Hell, Clint shuddered at his tone.

Bucky snorted. “Sir, yes, sir,” he said, then Tony let out a long, deep groan. Clint tried to lift his head so he could see what Bucky was doing to him, but Steve still had his hand holding him in place.

“Not yet, you ain’t finished there yet,” he said, his Brooklyn accent thickening. “Christ, Clint, you’re real good at that, you know?”

Clint did, in fact, know that. Well, when you love what you’re doing, you do it well, right? That always held true—with archery as well as with sucking cock. Something about the weight and the stretch of a cock in his mouth just always seemed to feel right to him, especially if it came with a chance to ran his hands over a body as hot as Steve’s was.

“You had a lot of practice?” asked Steve. “Clint, you sucked a lot of cock? Are you a slut for it? I bet you are. I can feel just how much you love having a dick in your mouth.”

“You think he’d suck mine next?” asked Bucky and Clint couldn’t hold in a moan at the idea, sending vibrations down Steve’s cock that made him shudder and bite off a swear word, then abruptly pull him off.

“Jesus, so fucking hot,” said Steve and pulled him up to kiss him. Clint wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back, mouth still sloppy from Steve’s dick, and pressed his own erection against Steve so that he could finally get a blissful bit of friction.

He didn’t really have the breath for a long kiss so broke away, pulling back so that he could look over at Bucky and Tony. Bucky had two metal fingers buried inside Tony, slowly fucking him with his other hand braced on his hip while Tony writhed against the sheets, eyes screwed shut as he panted and thrust up into Bucky’s movements. His cock was so hard that just looking at it made Clint’s throb in sympathy, pre-come slowly leaking out of the tip, but Tony’s hands were clenched in the bedsheets rather than touching it.

“Wow,” he said. “Tony, you look like you’re having a good time.”

Tony cracked open his eyes and fixed him with a look that made it clear not all brain cells were firing. “Yeah,” he said, breathlessly. “Clint, man. You have to try this.”

Bucky did something with his fingers that made Tony let out a groan and tip his head back, muscles straining for a moment. He looked so hot that Clint couldn’t resist sliding out of Steve’s lap so that he could lean down and kiss the gasps out of Tony’s mouth, running a hand down his chest and feeling how the sweat was beading on his skin.

“You know,” he said, circling around the arc reactor and then back up to one of Tony’s nipples, running a finger over it. “When I was young, I used to have a couple of fantasies about the great Tony Stark.”

Tony snorted. “Glad I could oblige,” he said, and then, “Do me a favour and don’t tell me how much younger. I’m avoiding the cradle snatcher thing by focusing on the nonagenarians in the bed.”

“Fuck you, mister,” said Bucky. “I thought you were enjoying this nonagenarian being in your bed.”

“Oh yeah,” said Tony. “I totally, definitely, completely am, please, please, don’t stop.”

“I’m not that much younger than you,” said Clint, and kissed him again. “Just, you know. You did a lot of sexy photoshoots in suits with come-fuck-me looks when you were first taking over the company.”

“Yeah?” asked Tony. “You got a suit thing, Barton?”

Clint kissed him again. “So what if I do?” he asked, then bent to kiss at his neck. “It’s not like you don’t own a lot of suits.”

“Always happy to wear them for you,” said Tony, sucking in a sharp breath, then letting it out again as a moan. “Jesus, Bucky, I’m almost at the stage of sending Hydra’s engineers a thank you note.”

“Okay, well, there’s a pretty clear sign that it’s time to stop,” said Bucky, and pulled his fingers out of Tony, making him groan with disappointment.

“I don’t know, seems like it would really wind them up to know they accidentally created a sex toy,” said Clint, earning himself a glare from Bucky that he returned with a shit-eating grin.

“And it’s a fucking awesome sex toy,” said Tony. “Just as good as I was hoping. High five for cybernetic bros,” he said, then managed a vague tap at his arc reactor with one hand while holding the other up.

“To science,” said Bucky, obligingly holding out his palm. Tony tapped a weak high five against it.

“Some of us manage pretty damn well with what god gave them,” said Clint, rubbing his fingers over Tony’s nipple again in order to watch him twitch and shiver.

“Yeah?” asked Tony, breathlessly. “You gonna show me just how well you manage by fucking me?”

Clint did his best to look as if he was considering that, rather than jumping up and down inside from just the idea. “I don’t know, seems like Steve was the one with the strategy,” he said, and turned to look at Steve.

Steve had shifted closer to Bucky so that he could wrap an arm around his shoulders, kissing him long and slow while Bucky grasped at his thigh, leaning in close. Steve held up one finger as if to say _wait one moment_.

Clint huffed a sigh and looked back at Tony, who rolled his eyes, then turned on his side so that he could wrap an arm around Clint’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him again.

“Screw waiting,” he said, pressing one leg against Clint’s erection. “Come on, come on, Hawkeye, you know you wanna. Try out a little insubordination, all the cool kids are doing it.”

Clint didn’t really need much encouragement. He kissed Tony again, then reached out to fumble for a condom amongst the handful Tony had dumped out earlier. “You civilians, you’re just always leading good guys astray.”

Tony sent him a wicked grin. “C’mon, I’m a Stark,” he said. “What were you expecting?” He took the condom from Clint and opened it, then reached down to roll it onto his cock, giving it a couple of firm strokes that made Clint gasp.

“How’d you want to do this?” Clint asked, kissing him again.

“Fast and hard,” said Tony, turning over and getting up on his hands and knees then glancing back at Clint with a grin. “C’mon, show me what you’ve got.”

Clint ran a hand down his spine, shifting up onto his knees behind him. “I think I can handle that,” he said, stroking a finger over Tony’s hole, feeling how loose and slick it was.

“Hey, Stevie, shift over,” said Bucky. “I wanna see this.”

He and Steve moved around so they could see better and Clint flashed them a grin. “Prepare to be amazed,” he said, pressing the tip of his erection against Tony’s ass. “By the amazing Hawkeye. Such skill! Such precision!”

“Such cockiness,” said Bucky.

“Exactly,” said Clint. “ _Cock_ -iness.” He pressed inside Tony, gritting his teeth at how tight and hot it was. Jesus, it had been way too long since he’d last done this. Tony groaned under him, pushing back into it, and Clint wondered if he was always so responsive or if he’d just been thinking about this as much as Clint had been.

“Christ, Tony, you feel so good,” he said, pulling out a little way and then thrusting back in.

“So do you,” said Tony, pushing back into him. “C’mon, c’mon, don’t be a pussy, just go for it. Fuck me.”

Well, if he was asking for it.

****

Steve couldn’t seem to stop kissing Bucky. If he’d known it would be like this, he’d have kissed him decades ago.

Although, if he’d done that, he might not have realised that he could have Clint and Tony in on this thing as well, and that would be a shame because as great as it was to be kissing Bucky, one arm locked around his back and one running over his ass, it was even better to be able to do it while watching Clint fucking Tony, the muscles of his back and ass flexing with every thrust while Tony gasped and writhed beneath him, skin flushed with arousal.

“You know, modern life has really grown on me,” he said to Bucky, keeping his eyes on the slide of Clint’s cock as it disappeared inside Tony.

Bucky snorted. “If you’da come out with me a bit more often back in the day, you mighta seen more of this kinda thing.”

Steve sent him a look. “Cuz you used to go and have foursomes in the bedrooms of billionaires.”

“Multi,” gasped Tony. “Multi-billionaire.”

Steve was impressed. He hadn’t thought Tony had enough functioning brain cells right now to even be listening, let alone get pedantic about his net worth.

“If he’s able to talk right now...” he said to Clint.

“Yeah, I’m on it,” said Clint. He paused for a moment, ignoring the broken noise Tony made, then bent forward over his back, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him in closer. “Don’t worry, Cap,” said Clint, his voice rough with arousal and exertion. “I’m gonna fuck him ‘til he can’t even think, let alone speak.”

“Yeah,” said Tony, pushing back into him. “C’mon, th—” he was cut off as Clint pulled out and thrust back in, long and slow, driving all the air out of Tony’s lungs like an explosion. “Fuck,” he muttered. “Fuck, fuck, yes, right there, c’mon.”

Steve felt a wave of arousal break over him and he turned back to Bucky, one hand tangling in his hair as he kissed him. God, he was so hard right now, he had to _do_ something. Why the hell had he pulled Clint away when he was blowing him earlier?

“You know,” said Bucky against Steve’s lips as they paused for a moment, “I always kinda wondered about this.” He reached down and circled his fingers around Steve’s cock, giving it a pull. Steve grunted at the sensation and pushed up into Bucky’s hand. Jesus, yes, that was what he needed.

“What-what were you wondering?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady as Bucky’s hand kept moving.

“Well, thing was, I kinda knew what you looked like when we were growing up,” he said, pausing to lean in and suck a mark into Steve’s neck. “I mean, kids aren’t all that shy, right?”

“Right,” said Steve, because he could remember a bunch of occasions when they’d changed together, or gone skinny dipping, or something like that. Bucky ran his thumb over the tip of his cock and Steve sucked in a breath, arousal gathering in the base of his stomach.

“Right,” said Bucky, speeding up his strokes. “And then you went away and got all _enhanced_ , and I just couldn’t help looking at you and wondering, you know. If you were enhanced all over.”

He gave Steve’s cock a squeeze to make it clear what he meant.

“Christ,” muttered Steve, dropping his forehead to rest on Bucky’s shoulder. He was pushing up into Bucky’s strokes with his hips, unable to keep still. But then, why should he?

There was something weirder about doing this with Bucky than there was about kissing Tony, or getting Clint to suck him off. Something that felt more precarious. All those years behind them, all that time growing up together, fighting next to each other, sharing pretty much their whole lives. He’d always thought Bucky was like a brother, but it was becoming clearer with every grip of Bucky’s hand on his cock, every kiss they shared, every clutch of Steve’s hand on his skin that they weren’t anywhere close to being brothers.

He probably should feel like an idiot for getting it so wrong, but he didn’t really have the brainpower for it right now.

“Here’s hoping you’re not disappointed,” he muttered.

Bucky’s laugh was low and rough, and only served to turn Steve on more. “Nah, I reckon you’re good,” he said. “Your all-American, star-spangled super-soldier cock’ll do for me.”

“Thank god,” said Steve, feeling his toes starting to curl. “Hey, I’m close.”

“Yeah?” said Bucky. “Come on then.”

“Hey, Bucky,” said Clint, and Steve rolled his head on Bucky’s shoulder to see that Tony was shaking in his arms, mouth fallen open as he gasped in air. “Reckon we can get them to finish together?”

“If anyone can, we can,” said Bucky, and his hand sped up on Steve’s cock. Sensation rushed through Steve like white light as he felt his orgasm starting to build.

“Jesus, Bucky,” he choked out, gripping tighter at Bucky. “I’m gonna—”

“Hang on,” said Clint. “Just need—” Tony moaned as Clint sped up his thrusts and shifted his grip so that he could take hold of Tony’s cock and started jerking him off with hard, fast strokes.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” spat out Tony. “Yeah, just like that, c’mon, feels so good, Clint, yes.”

Bucky’s hand paused for an unforgivable moment, then resumed with the same pace and rhythm that Clint was using. Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Clint’s movements, the strokes on his cock perfectly matched with them. He felt weirdly connected to what Clint and Tony were feeling. God, they were all involved in this, all four of them.

That thought pushed him over the edge and he came with a garbled cry.

“Damnit,” hissed Clint. “C’mon Tony, man.” His hand sped up on Tony’s cock and a moment later Tony came, making a breathless noise that Steve wanted to make a permanent recording of.

Maybe he’d settle for just getting him to make it again, as often as possible.

“We mistimed it,” said Bucky, letting go of Steve’s cock so that he could wrap both arms around his shoulders, holding him close as he came down.

“We’ll have to practice more,” said Clint, breathless strain in every word. “Tony, man, do you mind—?”

Tony waved a vague hand from where he’d collapsed forward onto the bed. “Go for it. Mi ass es su ass, or whatever.”

Clint snorted as he started fucking him again, chest heaving with how close he was.

“That actually sounds kinda gross,” said Bucky, but it didn’t look like Clint was really in the frame of mind to pay attention.

It didn’t take Clint long to come, groaning out an orgasm as all his muscles tensed, his hands clenched around Tony’s hips hard enough that Steve had a feeling there would be bruises. That was an interesting thought. He didn’t get bruises like that any more, not small ones that were little more than faded shadows. He wondered if Tony would let him look at them later, maybe kiss them.

Maybe let him make his own marks.

Clint let out a long slow breath, holding still for a moment, then pulled away from Tony and collapsed next to him. “Awesome,” he said. “That was good.” He held out a fist to Tony, who rolled onto his side and returned his fistbump with an amused snort.

Steve gave Bucky one last kiss, then moved away from him so that he could kiss Clint, then stretched over him to kiss Tony as well. Clint’s hand came up to stroke vaguely at his side as Tony put a hand around his neck to keep him in place and elongate the kiss. Behind him, Steve could feel Bucky shifting about so that he could reach Clint’s mouth, which meant curling around Steve, close enough to press their skin together.

With all of them pressed so close, it was just like being on the sofa again, pretending to watch some movie while they all knew they were really there for the cuddling, only with fewer clothes. A lot fewer clothes. Steve couldn’t hold in a smile at the idea that he wouldn’t have to pretend not to want this any more, that next time a movie got dull he’d be able to just lean over and kiss whoever was nearest to him instead.

Tony pulled back and gave him a raised eyebrow. “Are you aware you’re smirking like all your evil plans have come together?”

Steve let his smile widen. “They did. Look at us.”

“Smug asshole,” said Tony, and kissed him again.

Bucky shifted around so that he could get a better angle and Steve realised that he was still hard, cock pressed against Steve’s leg. That wouldn’t do.

He pulled away from Tony and sat up to look at Bucky. “We kinda left you hanging, huh?”

Bucky had one hand cupping Clint’s face as he kissed him, and it took him a few moments to pull away. “It’s okay, I can just—” He made an unmistakable gesture towards himself.

“Oh no,” said Clint, rising up on an elbow so that he could kiss him again. “No, no, four guys in a bed, no one gets left to make their own way, remember?” He looked at Steve. “What’s the plan, Cap?”

Steve sat back and looked at Bucky, considering.

“You’re liking the bossy thing, then?” said Tony to Clint.

“Oh yeah,” said Clint. “In bed with a commanding officer? Uh, one that’s not Fury? Fucking hot as hell.”

Steve let the tactical part of his brain click on. What was the best way to get Bucky off? “You like hugs,” Steve said thoughtfully, looking him over.

Bucky scowled. “I don’t—” he started muttering.

Clint laughed. “Don’t even try it. C’mon, you’re talking to the guys who built you a thing so that you could hug people and which you wear for hours at a time.”

“The guys you give epic hugs to any time they look even a little bit down,” added Tony. “Too late for denial, you’re just gonna have to own it.”

Bucky huffed a sigh. “Okay, fine. I like _affectionate physical contact_ with you guys.”

“Hugs,” said Clint, with a nod.

That was enough for a strategy to come together in Steve’s head. “Okay, like this,” he said. “Tony, I need you to sit up, lean against the headboard.”

Tony groaned, but pulled himself up. “I hope this doesn’t require too much activity from me, I’m kinda bushed.”

“I’ve factored that in,” said Steve. “Bucky, get between his legs, lean back against him.”

“Sir, yes sir,” said Bucky with amusement, but he moved into position, leaning back against Tony’s chest as Tony spread his legs to bracket him.

“That’s nice,” said Tony, wrapping his arms around Bucky and giving his neck a kiss. “Super-soldier between my thighs, everyone’s favourite fantasy.”

Bucky snorted, then shifted against him, pulling his metal shoulder forward. “My arm’s not digging in?”

“Nope,” said Tony. “Feels great.” He bent his head to kiss the join between the metal and Bucky’s shoulder, then trailed his mouth across his skin to his neck. Bucky made a contented noise and tipped his head back to give him better access, which made Tony pull away and make a face.

“Too much hair,” he muttered, bringing a hand up to brush Bucky’s hair back out of the way so he could go back to kissing him.

“Fuck you,” said Bucky, intertwining his fingers with Tony’s and pulling his arm around his chest. Yeah, this was a great plan, Bucky was gonna like this.

“I like it,” said Clint, then glanced at Steve. “What’s my role in your masterplan, Captain?”

“Well, he wanted you to suck him off earlier,” Steve pointed out.

Clint’s face lit up and he turned back to Bucky. “Oh yeah,” he said. “Excellent strategy, Cap.”

He moved forward, lying on his front so that he could settle between Bucky’s legs, running his hands down Bucky’s chest and over his stomach. “You’re gonna enjoy this,” he told him.

“Jesus,” said Bucky. “Yeah, okay, I probably will.” His erection twitched up towards Clint.

Steve took a moment to really appreciate the sight in front of him as Clint bent his head to run his tongue up the line of Bucky’s cock, then moved forward to get in on the action. He settled to one side of Bucky and turned his face as Clint sucked him down so that he could kiss the gasp out of his mouth.

****

Bucky was completely surrounded, and it felt amazing. Tony’s body was tucked around him, hands sliding across his chest and occasionally flicking over a nipple, sending a spark of sensation running through him, while Steve had Bucky’s face in his hands, fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed him just about as thoroughly as Bucky had ever been kissed, and Clint had both his hands running over Bucky’s thighs as his mouth did incredible things to Bucky’s cock.

It was even better than the first time he’d found himself in the middle of a pile of them on the sofa; all of his fellas right there and completely focused on him. That alone was enough to put him right on the edge, without even factoring in just how good Clint was at this.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” he gasped out in a pause between kisses from Steve. He reached down to graze his fingers over Clint’s head, only realising that he was using his metal hand once he’d run it through Clint’s hair. Screw it, if Clint cared that badly about Bucky’s arm, he probably wouldn’t be where he was right now.

“You really like this, don’t you?” said Steve, with the smug tone that meant he was gloating about coming up with a successful plan.

“Yeah, don’t let it go to your head, punk,” said Bucky, then let out a groan as Tony gave one of his nipples a firm tweak.

“That’s a rude thing to say to a guy trying to make sure you’re having a good time,” said Tony, kissing at Bucky’s neck again and then pausing to suck harder at the curve as it met his shoulder.

“Y’know, if you like having us all round you, maybe next time we should try it with you fucking one of us while someone else fucks you,” said Steve, in the deviously thoughtful tone of voice that meant he knew just how the image was going to affect Bucky.

Bucky shuddered, just as Clint did something indescribable with his tongue that made arousal burst over him in a wave, until he couldn’t focus on anything other than the sensations surrounding him. His eyes slid shut and a string of moans came out of his mouth that he’d have felt embarrassed about if he’d been able to pull together enough thought for it.

When he came, it was with Steve’s mouth on his, although it wasn’t much of a kiss when he could do little more than draw in sharp lungfuls of air. Clint kept his mouth on his cock until it was starting to be too much, swallowing down his come before he pulled away and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s hip.

“Okay, that was hot,” said Tony. “I guess I’m on board with this bossy Cap thing as well.”

Steve grinned and leaned in to kiss him, sandwiching Bucky between them. Bucky just relaxed back against Tony’s chest and tried to catch his breath. Christ, he was meant to be a super-soldier, how was he all puffed out just from some enthusiastic sex with a few guys?

Clint grinned up at him and curled around so that he could rest his head on Bucky’s thigh, patting at his waist. “Bet you’re glad you didn’t just jerk off now.”

Bucky managed a nod. “Yeah, you could say that,” he said and petted Clint’s head, fingers slipping over his hair. Clint gave him a satisfied smile and shut his eyes for a moment, like a lazy cat in the sun.

“Okay, as great as this is, I kinda need some air,” said Tony, patting at Bucky’s chest.

Bucky considered that, then decided he couldn’t bring himself to move. “Just another minute.”

There was a sigh against his neck. “Steve, make your pet assassin move.”

“Fuck you,” said Bucky, which was pretty much his standard response for whenever Tony crossed the line on the stuff Bucky would prefer not to remember. He didn’t see the point in getting properly upset about it, not when Tony talked about the dark shit in his own past with the same blasé tone, as if he could take the sting out of it if he just treated it casually enough.

He shifted his weight, collapsing sideways against Steve instead, figuring he was better able to take it. Tony let out a long breath, then ran a hand down Bucky’s metal arm as a thank you.

There was a quiet few minutes as Bucky felt his body slowly come down. Steve slung an arm around him to hold him close and seemed just as content to take a break for a bit, while Clint pretty much looked like he’d fallen asleep already.

The times when they’d all fallen asleep together on the couch had always been some of Bucky’s favourites, so he was pretty content with the idea that they’d all end up just crashing out here, in Stark’s ridiculously over-sized bed.

“Okay, so, at risk of ruining the moment,” said Clint eventually, his eyes flickering open. “What is this thing? I mean, we’ve kinda been talking like it’s not gonna be a one-time thing, which is awesome, but does that mean that, what, it’s just something we do every now and then when we’re in the mood, or we gonna do it a lot and, like, sleep together every night and make it a, you know, thing, like, a relationship thing, or is four people kinda a lot for that and we’re gonna maybe, I don’t know, do something else?”

Bucky blinked down at him. He hadn’t thought for a moment that they’d actually have to talk about this; he’d figured they could just keep snuggling and falling asleep on each other until he’d got his point across about what these three guys meant to him.

Clint caught the look on his face and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, talking about this kinda shit is always the worst, but if you don’t talk about it, you end up not knowing where you stand and that leads to miscommunication and all that bullshit, and there’s the team to think about.”

“You’re worried this will affect the team?” asked Tony. “Bit late for that, isn’t it?”

Clint shrugged. “It won’t be the sex that affects the team. It’ll be the emotions.” He made a face. “Ugh, I sound like my therapist.”

“No, you’re right,” said Steve, slowly. “At the moment, the team works so well because we all know exactly where we stand with each other.” He shifted his weight under Bucky, turning so that he could see all of them. “Cards on the table, then. I want this to be more than just a— a sex thing. If there’s a way to make a relationship work with all of us, I want to do that. With all that that entails.”

“Okay,” said Clint, sitting up. “Yeah, I want that too. I just didn’t want to be the first one to say it.”

Tony snorted. “Trust Cap to be the first one to plant his flag,” he said. He shrugged. “Guess I’m up for as much as anyone else wants.”

Suddenly, all eyes were on Bucky. He tensed, and then forced himself to relax and gave a shrug. “Mostly, I just wanna cuddle you all.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we got that. We really got that.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Bucky from behind and gave him a tight squeeze, then pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I reckon we can manage that.”

Bucky glanced at Steve, who grinned. “Okay, great, that’s what we’re doing then.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” said Clint, then he moved to crash forward into the other three, arms spread wide to envelop them. Bucky let out an ooph as the air was driven out of his lungs by his weight, crushing him against Steve.

“Oh god, Hawkeye, are you trying to kill us before we even get started?” asked Tony, sounding winded.

“Just showing some enthusiasm,” said Clint, turning to settle closer to Tony, where he could give him a messy-looking kiss. Tony pulled his arms free of the pile of the bodies and batted at his face to get him to move away.

“I think I’ve had more than enough of your enthusiasm for the night,” he said. “My ass certainly has.” He poked at where Bucky was still partly on him. “In fact, get up, everyone let me out, I need to shower.”

Bucky sighed and rolled away, pushing Clint off him until he had his own space in the bed.

“Are we all sleeping here, then?” he asked. “Should I get Sergeant Snuggles?”

“Aha!” crowed Tony, turning towards him as he clambered out of bed. “Sergeant Snuggles! Clint, you owe me ten bucks, I told you he’d give in before the end of the month.”

“Damnit, Bucky, you couldn’t have held out a bit longer?” asked Clint, shoving at his legs.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes to look up at the ceiling. “Y’know, maybe I’m changing my mind about this.”

“Ah, don’t be like that,” said Steve. “It’s not like we’re calling _you_ Sergeant Snuggles.”

“Shuddup, Captain Bossy,” muttered Bucky.

“Maybe we should be calling him that,” said Tony, thoughtfully, heading towards the bathroom. Bucky turned his head to watch him go, enjoying watching the full length of his naked body as he crossed the room.

“Don’t make me come up with nicknames for you, Stark,” he growled.

Tony sent him a grin over his shoulder. “I dare you to come up with a worse one than any the media have gone through over the years.”

He probably had a point. Plus, Bucky was more than a little distracted by his ass.

Tony wasn’t the only one to have a shower, and Steve insisted on changing the sheets, then they all went back to their rooms to clean their teeth and grab clothes to sleep in, and by the time they were all getting back into bed, Bucky had forgotten he’d meant to get Sergeant Snuggles.

“Uh, I’ll go on the outside,” he said, heading for the edge that would mean no one would get pressed up against his metal arm. It was probably better that way anyway. He rarely slept through the night and if he had one of the really bad nightmares he was going to want to get up.

Steve ended up next to him, which Bucky was relieved about because he was probably better able to cope if Bucky had one of the nightmares that made him thrash out than the other two. Man, maybe he shouldn’t be sleeping with these guys, not until he had some kind of control over his subconscious.

Steve turned onto his side, spooned up behind Bucky with an arm tucked around his waist, and gave a tiny sigh. “Y’know, I’m thinking it’s gonna be a bit harder for my brain to throw that dream of you falling at me when I’ve got you right here,” he said, and Bucky was reminded that he wasn’t the only one with demons.

He let out a long, slow breath, forcing his muscles to relax. “Unless it turns out that four guys is too much for this bed and I end up falling out. It might not be a mountainside, but I bet it’ll still hurt.”

“Hey,” said Tony, with the bright tone that meant he’d seen a chance to make an extravagant purchase. “Guess that means I should see about upgrading.” He was on his back the other side of Steve, arc reactor sending a faint blue light over everything until Clint climbed in on the far side of him and pulled the covers up over it.

“Please let me be around to see Pepper’s reaction to that,” said Clint.

“Yeah, that’s gonna be good,” said Bucky. “Actually, her reaction to all of this.”

Steve snorted. “You think she’ll really be that surprised?”

There was a pause as they all considered that.

“We may have been kinda obvious about it a few times,” admitted Clint. “Oh man, Nat’s gonna get that _look_.”

Bucky didn’t know her well enough to know exactly which look Clint meant, but he could hazard a guess. Yeah, that wasn’t going to be good. He let his eyes fall shut and pushed aside the thought of how other people were going to react to this and whether it was even going to turn out to be sustainable in the long run or if it would end up splintering the team. Man, this had all seemed so much easier when he’d had his fingers fucking into Tony or Clint’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

There was silence for a few minutes as they all shifted until they were comfortable and had enough blankets. Bucky kept a hard hold on his edge of the covers, locking his metal fingers around it, because he had a feeling that at some point Clint would try and roll himself up in it in his sleep. Bucky had seen him wrapped up like a burrito in a blanket enough times to know his prefered sleeping style.

“Hey, do you think Steve’s cock should have its own theme song?” asked Clint sleepily.

“What?” said Steve, in a tone that would have been a warning to anyone else.

“I can’t stop thinking about what Bucky said earlier,” said Clint. “Like, _The Star-Spangled Man With The Plan_ , but _The Star-Spangled Cock With The…_ What rhymes with cock? Clock?”

Steve groaned.

“Rock,” said Tony. “ _The Star-Spangled Cock, Hard As A Rock_.”

“ _It’ll Give You A Shock_ ,” put in Bucky.

“I hate all of you,” said Steve. 

Bucky smiled to himself in the dark, letting the last bit of tension fall out of his shoulders. He was in bed with his best guys, sex-sated and warm, and he wasn’t gonna let any stupid fears get in the way of this. Even the nightmares would have to wait.


End file.
